Tortuosa Curiosidad
by Damuco
Summary: Su curiosidad era una inocente, la del otro paso la inocencia a la lujuria.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí con un nuevo Fic! ;)**

**Disfrútenlo! ^^**

* * *

**La curiosidad de Kise**

**.**

**.**

"_Compatibilidad Virgo y Leo: Tierra +Fuego _

_La compatibilidad de Leo mas Virgo es regular y ambos signos tendrán que trabajar bastante para que su relación sea duradera. La personalidad de Leo es muy distinta a la de Virgo. Leo busca ser el centro de atención, mientras que Virgo es una persona mucho mas privada"_

-Pfff Jajajajaja – se retorció en el suelo al terminar de leer ese pequeño fragmento.

-¿Y ahora qué rayos te pasa?

Un alto y moreno chico se apareció por el living del departamento de cierto rubio. En sus manos llevaba una botella de agua mientras con la otra se secaba sus cortos cabellos con una toalla. Luego de haberse dado un baño, salía de la cocina con ese líquido para encontrarse al rubio riéndose infantilmente en el suelo cerca de la mesita del living, entretenido mientras leía algo en su laptop.

Luego de recuperarse de ese ataque de risa, se volvió acomodar ignorando al moreno y continuo con su, para él, divertida lectura.

"_Virgo-Leo resulta una combinación complicada en las que las principales fuerzas son el poder de la mente (Virgo) frente al ego (Leo) y, para que funcione, ambos signos deben hacer un esfuerzo" _

-PfffJAJAJAJAJA –volvió a tirarse al suelo con ambas manos en su estomago.

El moreno fastidiado por la risa se acerco al rubio para leer aquello que tenía a su pareja en ese estado. Alzo una ceja al ver que solo leía compatibilidades de signos. No le veía el chiste a eso.

-Esto…jaja los describe tantos..pffjajaja

El moreno quito su mirada de la laptop para ver al rubio para nada divertido. Veía como aun el más pálido se reía mientras se secaba unas pequeñas lágrimas. Soltó un suspiro casado.

-¿Qué es tan divertido en todo eso?

-Es que…- trato de acomodarse nuevamente y dando un gran respiro se tranquilizo - ¿No lo entiendes? – pregunto aun con una mueca divertida. El moreno negó mientras bebía de su botella - ¿No te dice nada? ¿Leo y Virgo?

-Nada – respondió sin ganas.

-Es que esto… – apunto su laptop- los describe a ti y Kagamicchi…Pff…

-¿Ah?

-Sí, mira te leeré otro pedacito – dijo mientras trataba de contener su pequeña y molesta risa.

"_La tendencia de Virgo al ser bastante crítico con la fanfarronería, puede hacer que Leo reaccione muy mal ante las críticas. Leo casi nunca cree estar equivocado, por lo que Virgo deberá encontrar un modo diplomático de hacer ver sus errores o dificultades que encuentre con respecto a su pareja Leo. Además deberá estar prepara-"_

-¡Espera un momento! – le corto el moreno exaltado -¿A qué se refiere con pareja?

-Pues…- el rubio le miro dudoso –¿A eso?

-¿Eso? ¿¡Quieres decir que estas colocando a Bakagami como si fuéramos pareja!? – dijo totalmente horrorizado de solo imaginárselo.

-Vamos Aominecchi, solo es un articulo – trato de calmarlo- solo quería ver sus compatibilidades.

-¡Pero no de esa manera!

-Bueno entonces…veamos otro- dijo mientras revisaba en su laptop y se iba para otra página web - ¡Acuario!

"_Compatibilidad Virgo y Acuario: Tierra +Aire_

_La compatibilidad de Acuario con Virgo es una de las más bajas del Zodiaco y tendrá que haber mucho amor para que la relación tenga posibilidades a largo plazo."_

-Ehhh…- el rubio dejo de leer y giro el rostro hacia el moreno, que aun se encontraba de pie a un lado de él – ¿No te llevas bien con Kurokocchi? No del sentido amoroso, claro.

-No te bases en eso idiota. Aunque con Tetsu solo nos hemos llevado bien en la cancha – dijo lo último en un tono más bajo y para sí mismo.

"_Las compatibilidades entre Virgo y Acuario no serán muy obvias. Acuario y Virgo no se suelen atraer mutuamente por naturaleza y es más probable que se conozcan por una situación de trabajo o un proyecto de estudios."_

-¡Wooooh! Eso si los define Aominecchi! Tu y Kurokocchi se conocieron gracias al basket – decía emocionado el rubio. El moreno resoplo sin ganas.

-Ya deja eso. Te recuerdo que tienes una sesión de fotos en menos de una hora y ni siquiera te has arreglado.

-Espera, espera.

"_Sin embargo, Virgo y Acuario si tienen algunas cosas en común. Los Virgos se suelen sentir atraídos por la actitud humanitaria y relacionada con lo social de Acuario, aunque se pueden desanimar por cierta falta de planificación y deseo de improvisación. Los Acuarios se preocupan más por contribuir a la humanidad y al mundo como un todo, en todo lo que puedan. La nobleza de estas ideas atrae a Virgo y es una excelente base para una amistad, incluso si el romance no funciona."_

-Wooohhh

-Ya Kise, deja de leer eso, que está empezando asustar.

-Jajaja Neeh Neeh¡ Aominecchi ahora veamos con Géminis! – el rubio lo miro ilusionado y una gran sonrisa.

-No.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué? – hizo un puchero por la seca respuesta que le dio.

-Que se te hace tarde, rubio tonto.

El moreno se giro y se perdió por una de las habitaciones. El rubio con cierto aire desilusionado lo vio irse. Miro su laptop, movió el mouse hacia donde decía "Compatibilidad Virgo-Géminis" pero no entro en la página.

Hizo un puchero y con pasos exagerados se fue a su habitación para prepararse. No tenía ganas de hablar con el moreno, había entrado en sus minutos de berrinches.

…

Luego de estar hablando prácticamente solo esos minutos, pues el rubio se negaba a dirigirle la palabra, lograron llegar hacia el set de trabajo del menor. Se despidió con un seco adiós y pucheroso, el rubio se perdió en su lugar de trabajo.

El moreno luego de unos minutos arranco en su motocicleta de vuelta al departamento del rubio. De nada servía esperarlo si el otro estaba enfadado, a él no se le daba estar pidiendo disculpas, menos en público.

Llego al lugar y al entrar vio la laptop del otro, solo por curiosidad se acerco y la encendió. Luego de unos segundos apareció la página que había visitado el chico. Lo pensó un momento, no estaba del todo seguro de leer algo de aquello, no era una persona supersticiosa pero ¿Qué tal si decía que la compatibilidad con el rubio era nula? ¿Se dedicaría a verle los defectos al otro?

-Ya de por si es demasiado gritón, hablador y llorón. ¿Qué más puede tener?

Animado por eso se permitió hurgar en esa información.

"_Compatibilidad Virgo y Géminis: Tierra +Aire_

_La compatibilidad de Géminis y Virgo es bastante alta…"_

Abrió sus ojos algo sorprendido. Recargando su mentón en una mano siguió leyendo de aquello.

"…_sobre todo si los dos se esfuerzan en comprender y escuchar a su pareja. Las personas del signo Géminis suelen ser inteligentes, racionales y prácticas. Igual que Virgo, tienden a ver las cosas tal y como son. Estos dos signos tendrán una capacidad de comunicación alta, sobre todo a nivel intelectual."_

Soltó el aire retenido. Llamarlo casualidad o no, aquello le alegro en cierta forma. No es que pensara que si aquello decía que no eran compatibles se dejaría llevar por eso con su relación hacia el rubio. El problema era ciertamente este último, sabia como era el menor, y de seguro el chico empezaría a sacar sus propias y alocadas conclusiones.

Cuando al rubio se le metía algo en la cabeza era difícil sacárselo y si el chico leía la palabra; baja compatibilidad, de seguro haría cosas que no le gustaría pensar. Ya de por si lo estaba casi emparejando con Kagami.

Sintió un desagradable escalofrió recorrerle toda espalda.

Si decía esa pagina como algo de falta de comunicación, estaba seguro que el rubio lo amarraría en una silla y le haría su drama por quien sabe cuántas horas, para finalmente y luego de no decirle ninguna contradicción por su parte, el rubio gritara un "¡Terminamos, Aominecchi!". Claro que el ciclo de sus berrinches duraba poco y al rato él estaba ahí, abrazando aun desconsolado y berrinchudo rubio mientras pedía que no lo dejara.

Volvió a soltar otro suspiro. Paso vagamente la mirada a la laptop y entre líneas volvió a leer otro fragmento.

"_Por otro lado, Géminis ayudara a su pareja Virgo a tomarse la vida menos enserio y a reír y relajarse más, aunque los Géminis deberán tener cuidado de suavizar su lado más frívolo o Virgo se podría sentir amenazado por él. _

Bufo divertido. Aquello si definía a Kise. De alguna manera el rubio le hacia su vida menos _frívola_ o carente de sentido. Su humor demasiado alegre y cambiante le hacía gracia, lo hacía ver demasiado adorable ante sus ojos.

"_Ambos signos son diferentes sexualmente…"_

Ara. Llego a una parte que tomo ciertamente su atención.

"…_porque mientras Virgo es bastante conservador, Géminis, regido por Venus, es más sensual y juguetón. Si Virgo es capaz de lanzarse de cabeza, la relación será satisfactoria para ambos, pero le llevara su tiempo y Géminis deberá tener paciencia para conseguir que Virgo deje a un lado su prudencia y se vuelva más atrevido."_

Con una arrogante sonrisa se recargo en el sillón a su espalda. Eso último no era necesario, él ya era demasiado atrevido.

Paso la mirada a otra frase que llamo aun mas su atención. "Géminis y sexo". Sin duda pincho en aquel lugar y llego a otra página.

"_Las cuestiones del sexo y la mente van muy unidas en los Géminis. Comprometer a la mente es una vía muy acertada. A los Géminis les encantan la excitación mental ya que de lo contrario se aburren con facilidad. Para seducir a un/a amante Géminis hay que introducirle en nuevas formas de pensar y de ser._

_Los amantes de los Géminis también deben ser inventivos. Deben estar al día y encontrar nuevas formas de hacer las cosas usuales. Experimentar con técnicas manuales y orales. Estar abiertos a nuevas posiciones y variaciones de las clásicas. Tu amante Géminis le gustara probar cualquier cosa nueva, al menos una vez." _

Dejo de leer y miro sin prestar atención la laptop. Su cerebro hizo click dentro de él y afloro una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Asique Kise quiere experimentar cosas nuevas.

…

El rítmico golpear de su zapato contra el pavimento en clara señal de aburrimiento lo tenía por demás frustrado. El moreno, se suponía que tenía que venir a recogerlo después de unas horas, pero llevaba aproximadamente media hora, o un poco más, esperando y ninguna señal del chico a su alrededor.

Arrugo su ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos en la entrada de su set de trabajo. Había visto a todo mundo salir y perderse por las calles y él aun ahí, esperando al moreno que ni se dignaba por aparecer. Reviso su celular y ninguna llamada del chico, inflo una mejilla en un puchero. El moreno se estaba ganando un buen reclamo, gritos y un par de golpes.

Pero de la nada pensó en otra cosa. ¿Y si a Aomine le ocurrió algo? Su enojo desapareció y miro nuevamente su celular. Si su chico no le había llamado y tampoco se había aparecido…

No lo pensó más y le llamo. Espero esos eternos segundos en donde solo se escuchaba ese sonido característico pero nada más. Aomine no contestaba.

Mordiéndose un dedo camino por la calle aun llamándole. La espera lo estaba asustando y lo ponía cada vez más nervioso. Dejo de llamarle y marco otro número, a los segundos se escucho a otra persona del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Kurokocchi! ¡Aominecchi no ha llegado!

-Kise-kun, por favor no grites.

-Lo siento, lo siento, ¡Pero es que no llega y me tiene preocupado!

-Kise-kun cálmate…- se escucho el suspiro del peli-celeste y el rubio se calmo para escucharlo – no entiendo nada, cuéntame por favor.

-Es que Aominecchi no ha llegado a buscarme en mi trabajo hace más de media hora. Lo llamo a su celular pero no contesta ¿Le habrá pasado algo, Kurokocchi? – pregunto casi en las lagrimas rogando mentalmente que su amigo supiera algo.

-Tranquilo Kise-kun, de seguro se quedo dormido y dejo el celular en la sala o en el baño, así como la última vez. Sabes que las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar.

-Pero…

-Tu tranquilo Kise-kun, de seguro Aomine-kun está en el departamento. Si de lo contrario no está me llamas.

-Bueno.

-Le preguntare a Kagami-kun de todas maneras.

- Está bien – gimoteo mientras asentía con la cabeza y se despidió de su pequeño amigo.

Guardo su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y detuvo un taxi que pasaba por el lugar.

Restregaba sus manos sobre su rodilla sumamente nervioso. Tal vez en su mente estaba exagerando las cosas, pero no podía evitar pensar así, y obviamente actuar. A pesar de que tenían sus discusiones con el moreno, no se imaginaba vivir sin él. Por mucho que la mayoría de las peleas las empezaba él por sus berrinches, estaba seguro que el moreno no se atrevería a dejarlo.

Sus peleas no duraban más allá de un día, dos máximo. Pero cada vez que lo hacían lo dejaban muy mal, se sentía un tonto por pelearse por cosas sin importancia. Y ahora temía que esta sería una de esas.

Pago y se bajo casi corriendo del taxi, subió las escaleras pues pensó que no tenía tiempo de esperar el ascensor. Cuando llego a su departamento la puerta estaba abierta. Pensó lo peor.

Con el susto palpable en su rostro entro cuidadosamente al lugar. Con pasos delicados lentamente se digirió al living.

-¿Aominecchi? – susurro mirando el lugar.

No sintió pasos, solo sintió una mano que aprisiono su boca bruscamente. Su corazón dio un vuelco y latió con fuerza. Abrió sus ojos asustado de la presencia que tenía en su espalda y el pequeño grito se ahogo entre sus labios y la mano ajena.

.

.

**-Continuara-**

* * *

**Bueno el fic nación cuando visitaba una página wed y al leer las compatibilidades de ahí no pude evitar relacionarlos con ellos XD Aomine con kagami o kuroko para finalmente kise. Cuando leí lo que decía simplemente me babee *Q* Kise y Aomine son sumamente compatible (o al menos así lo dice la página xD)**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte, nos veremos en la conti ;)**

**Cuídense! Bye-Bye!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les traigo la continuación !**

**Espero que les guste ¬w¬**

* * *

** La curiosidad de Aomine**

******.**

**********.**

Su respiración se agito desmesuradamente por el susto y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Su peor pesadilla se había cumplido, acababan de asaltar su apartamento. Sin pensarlo más, mordió esa mano y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás haciendo que su agresor lo soltara.

-¡Demonios, kise!

Abrió más sus ojos ante esa voz. Volteo su mirada y a su espalda estaba el moreno sobando el mentón donde lo acababa de golpear. Miro a su alrededor buscando alguna otra figura pero solo el peli-azul estaba ahí.

-¡Aominecchi! – Grito y se lanzo a sus brazos sonriendo totalmente aliviado -¡Creí que te había ocurrido algo malo! ¿¡Porque no contestabas mis llamadas!? – le dijo cambiando su tono de voz y expresión de rostro, ahora mirándolo enojado.

El moreno lo miro y después de analizarlo le sonrió, solo que esa mueca no denotaba inocencia. Antes de seguir escuchando los reclamos del rubio, le beso. Coloco una mano sobre su nuca y apasiono aquel contacto. La boca del rubio no se hizo de rogar y pronto la entreabrió, permitiendo al otro explorarla a gusto.

Jadeante por ese corto contacto, el moreno se separo y el menor lo miro expectante. Iba a decir algo, cualquier cosa, cuando el oji-azul lo toma de la cintura y, cual bulto, lo deja en su hombro para encaminarse al cuarto.

-¿Aominecchi?

Al llegar a la habitación, esta oscura por las cortinas cerradas, dejo al chico sobre su cama. No le permitió momento de quejas, simplemente se abalanzó sobre este y volvió a besarlo. Sus labios estaban ligeramente húmedos por el anterior contacto.

El moreno deslizo cuidosamente, y sin que el rubio se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, las manos del menor a su cabeza. Acariciándolas desde los hombros hasta las muñecas en un sutil contacto. Y sonriendo entre el beso, amarro estas al borde de la cama con una suave tela. El rubio rompió el contacto cuando ya había sido apresado y miro confundido al otro.

-¿Qué haces?

-Shhh

El moreno a horcajas del otro atrajo otro pedazo de aquel telar y, esta vez, tapo sus ojos con ello. Sintió el pequeño cambio en el cuerpo del más bajo; se sentía inseguro, y eso de alguna manera, le gustaba. Sentirlo indefenso y a su total merced.

-Aominecchi?

-Shhh…No te impacientes rubito - se acerco y varonilmente susurro en su oído – Prefiero que hagas otra clase de sonidos.

El rubio se sonrojo por esas palabras y abrió su boca ante la necesidad de no saber qué haría el otro. Sintió su ropa siendo removida. La chaleca y su camisa desaparecieron así como también sus pantalones. Trago nervioso esperando el próximo movimiento de su chico y ante eso solo escucho un peculiar sonido, aunque en ese momento nada se le venía a la cabeza.

Al dejar al más pálido semi-desnudo sonrío. Aquella piel anhelaba ser tocada y probada. Miro hacia el velador y de un pequeño recipiente saco un cubito de hielo. Se hecho uno a la boca y se acerco al rubio.

Con las yemas de los dedos rozo su cuello pasando por sus hombros y bajando hacia su pecho. Miro al chico y sus sonrojadas mejillas estaban encendidas. Sus labios dejaban escapar el aire con algo de agitación. Sonrió internamente, el rubio se estaba excitando más rápido de lo usual.

Siguió con el contacto, solo roces de sus dedos contra esa tersa piel. Llego a su abdomen y acaricio sus costados para luego subir ambas manos y levemente toco los botoncitos rosas del menor. Lo vio apretar sus labios y de nueva cuenta sonrió. Eso era lo que esperaba, quería desesperarlo.

Se acomodo de costado y sin dejar de acariciar los lugares erógenos de rubio, que ya de sobra conocía, se dedico a mirarlo.

El rubio soltó un suspiro y se relamió los labios cuando el moreno roso su cadera y un poco más abajo.

El cubito de hielo ya se había derretido en su boca, ahora helada y más fresca se acerco a la oreja del rubio. Soltó un suspiro y el cálido aliento estremeció al menor. Lamio el lóbulo con delicadeza mientras su mano volvía su recorrido hacia su cuello.

Soltó un pequeño jadeo y el moreno tentado de esos labios, lo beso mientras se acomodaba arriba de este. Lamio sus labios, pasando su lengua por la comisura de estos y adentrándola en su interior. A tientas llevo su mano hacia el recipiente sacando otro cubito de hielo. Esta vez se separo un poco y llevo el cubito hacia el pecho de Kise.

-Aahh – ante el cambio abrupto de sensación el rubio gimió.

Con lentitud paseo ese cubito de su pecho hacia su ombligo, haciendo un círculo y bajando hacia su cadera. El hielo se derritió antes de devolverse en su camino.

-¿Estas caliente, Kise? – le susurro mientras lamia su oreja.

-Ca..lla.

El otro solo podía emitir alguno que otro jadeo. A pesar de solo haberlo rosado, su cuerpo ardía. Tal vez era esa sensación de no saber qué era lo que le esperaba. Tenerlo en la expectativa del próximo movimiento.

Tomo otro cubito y esta vez lo dirigió hacia un rosadito y pequeño lugar. Rodeo con este su pezón que de inmediato se irguió y el rubio soltó un gemido más fuerte. Se entretuvo en aquel lugar, mojo todo lo que quiso esa delicada y sensible zona escuchando con deleite los jadeos del mas pálido.

-Aom…aahh…

Retiro el cubito y lo llevo a jugar con su otro pezón mientras ahora él se dedicaba a lamer y morder al que acababa de atender. El rubio soltó un jadeo mientras se removía, sentir ese trozo de hielo le erizaba todo el cuerpo, sentir frio y calor lo estremecía.

Cuando el hielo se derritió sus manos jugaron con el botoncito rosa del rubio, apretándolo y pellizcando, su chico no dejaba de gemir. Se separo para mirarlo, deleitándose con la figura excitada del menor. Jadeante y su piel perlada de sudor y el agua derretida del hielo.

Le quito la ultima prenda, aquella que se veía mojada y apretando dolorosamente la erección del rubio.

-Valla, alguien quiere venirse.

Se relamió los labios al ver el pre-semen del miembro del chico. Atrajo una vez más un trozo de tela y lo amarro alrededor de su miembro. El rubio se sobresalto y trato de levarse, mas solo logro subir su cabeza.

-¿Qué…? Aominecchi…nghh – soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor al ser amarrado en esa zona.

-Es para asegurar tu obediencia – le susurro mientras quitaba algunos mechones rubios de su rostro.

El rubio hizo una mueca desconforme y el moreno sonrió. Sin despegar su mirada del menor, atrajo nuevamente un hielito, lo miro un momento y después al rubio. Con una lasciva mirada lo bajo hacia el miembro del rubio. Toco sutilmente la punta de este y el menor gimió y arqueo su espalda ante el contacto.

Se acerco al más pálido mientras el hielito jugaba en la punta de la erección del otro. Lamio y succiono sus labios acallando algunos gemidos.

-¿Te gusta ser sometido, Kise?

En respuesta solo la agitada respiración más los quejidos se lograron escuchar. Bajo el hielito por toda la extensión del miembro ajeno y consciente de que no podía tenerlo todo el tiempo en una misma posición, bajo mas y mas…

-¿Adonde…? – pregunto alterado el rubio al sentir ese trozo frio bajar hacia otra zona.

Su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más, su morbo subía cada vez más al hacerle aquello a su chico. Bajo ese hielo y jugo en la entrada del rubio. Daba círculos a su alrededor mientras el chico se removía por esa extraña sensación. Y sin más, cuando el cubo estaba más pequeño, lo introdujo en su interior.

-¡Aahhh!

El rubio se arqueo bruscamente al sentir aquello. El frio en su interior causo pequeños espasmos en su zona baja. Estaba seguro que no ser por aquello que le impedía correrse, con aquella acción hubiera acabado, por lo tanto aquello le resulto doloroso.

-Quí…Quítalo..ahh Aomi…

-Como quieras.

El moreno se agacho e introdujo dos dedos en el interior. El rubio de nuevo se arqueo por esa brusca acción.

-Que mala suerte Kise. No logro encontrarlo.

Sonrió con malicia mientras metía y sacaba los dedos dentro del rubio, simulando alguna búsqueda que no tenía intenciones de encontrar. El menor ni fuerza ni aliento tenia de reclamarle, todo se le iba removiéndose y gimiendo. Se sentía desfallecer, sus muñecas ardían por el esfuerzo de soltarse y la pequeña tela en sus ojos la sentía mojada, estaba sollozando, tanto placer le estaba haciendo llorar.

"_Quiero correrme_" pensaba mientras se mordía su labio inferior, tratando de calmar de alguna forma esa oleada de placer.

El moreno miro esa entrada. Más que mojada por el hielo, y dilatada por los ahora tres dedos moviéndose en su interior. Se relamió los labios, ansioso por entrar.

Quito sus húmedos dedos y se quito su ropa con rapidez. Estar al pendiente del rubio no le había dado tiempo para aquello. El menor tomo ese lapso para tomar un respiro, solo dio uno cuando sintió algo húmedo y suave en su entrada.

-Espero que estés listo.

Dijo el moreno, ya totalmente desnudo, y sin más entro de una estocada. El rubio grito tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y flexiono su espalda por aquel rudo movimiento. El peli-azul reprimió un quejido al entrar, Kise estaba demasiado apretado y su interior lo envolvía deliciosamente.

Soltó el aire y comenzó con las embestidas. No podía esperar cuando el rubio estaba así de excitado. Tomo las caderas de este y las elevo mientras arremetía en aquel lugar.

-Aahhh…duele…

El moreno subió la mirada hacia el menor. Por un momento pensó detenerse más antes, guio una mano hacia el rostro del chico y quito la tela de sus ojos. Sonrió sin parar sus embestidas.

-¿Te duele o…no aguantas tanto placer? – susurro en su oído esas últimas palabras.

El menor solo gimió más fuerte al sentir el aumento de las estocadas. Sus piernas se abrieron más y el miembro del moreno llego más profundo y rápido.

-Me pregunto…cuánto podrás aguantar, Kise.

-Aahh..no…ya no aguant..to mas…

La mente del rubio estaba totalmente nublada. No podía pensar con claridad, su boca soltaba los jadeos y su cuerpo solo vibraba del placer. Quería acabar pronto, no aguantaría demasiado.

El moreno no le daba tregua. Levanto mas las caderas de Kise, curvando su espalda y dejando sus rodillas casi tocando la cama a un costado de sus hombros, aquella posición incomodo al rubio y se quejo en un gemido. El moreno consciente de aquello le permitió el placer que tanto anhelaba el chico.

Bajo una mano y soltó esa tela del miembro del rubio. El chico abrió los ojos, que en algún momento cerro, e impresionado miro al peli-azul. Este le sonrió lujuriosamente e inclinándose, le beso. Acallaron los gemidos del rubio en aquel contacto. El beso húmedo dejo que sus lenguas jugaran entre sí, haciendo que la saliva escurriera por un costado de la comisura de los labios del rubio.

Rompió el beso cuando el moreno dio una brusca embestida en su punto. Sintió su interior contraerse deliciosamente y unas lagrimillas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Sin dejar de gemir llevo su mirada hacia el frente, viendo en primera plana la conexión que tenia con el moreno. En aquella posición podía ver claramente como el miembro de Aomine desaparecía violentamente en su interior. Su lívido aumento al presenciar aquello.

Otra estocada en su punto lo hizo jadear más fuerte. Miro como su miembro ya goteaba y su interior comenzó a contraerse repentinamente. Estaba por acabar. Quiso soltarse pero solo logro removerse y cerrar los ojos. El peli-azul le arremetió con más dureza y el rubio grito al correrse con fuerza.

Su semen se escurrió en porciones por todo su cuerpo y, al estar inclinado, su rostro también se mancho de la blanquecina sustancia. El moreno acabo al dar un par de embestidas más y el rubio presencio justo el momento, viendo como su interior se llenaba de aquel liquido caliente y espeso, y como quería salir de su entrada, para después cerrar los ojos cansado.

El moreno soltó cuidadosamente la cadera del chico mientras ambos respiraban agitados. Luego de un par de bocanadas soltó las manos del rubio, estas cayeron pesadamente a un costado del rostro del chico. Sus mejillas estaban fuertemente sonrojadas y manchadas. Aproximo el trozo de tela que anteriormente cubrían los ojos de Kise, y limpio su rostro. El menor soltó un suspiro luego de recuperar el aliento, mas sus ojos no los abrió.

Después de limpiarlo el moreno salió cuidadosamente de su interior y se acomodo en la cama. Miro al chico a su lado y este ya dormía profundamente. Sonrió y atrajo al menor, coloco su cabeza en su pecho y se dedico a acariciar aquellos dorados cabellos.

Soltó otro suspiro y luego de sonreír cerró los ojos. Aquello fue tremendamente placentero. ¿Quién diría que el cubito de hielo encendería a Kise a tal extremo que solo aguanto una ronda y quedo dormido enseguida? Hasta ahora él no tenía idea. Le encanto las reacciones que aquel detalle atrajo al cuerpo del chico. Porque para él, sentirlo totalmente estrecho y jadeante fue lo mejor.

Ahora de seguro Kise cuando despertara le reclamaría por todo eso. Pero no importaba, por lo que experimento aquello valía la pena, y estaba seguro que aunque negara, Kise se sintió igual o más complacido por ello.

¿Que a los Géminis les gustaba sentir cosas nuevas aunque sea una vez? Estaba por demás dicho que aquello Kise querría repetirlo las veces que le hicieran falta. Su juguetona mente no le permitiría experimentarlo una sola vez. Y él tampoco estaba dispuesto a no probar más lo que aquel cuerpo podía darle. Porque ahora su curiosidad había aumentado, quería indagar en más posturas y juegos para realizar con su chico. Saciarla hasta que estuviera satisfecho de haberlo probado todo, absolutamente todo con Kise.

Porque aquella tortuosa curiosidad no se detendría con nada.

**.**

******.**

~°FIN°~

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! ^^**

**me divertí imaginándome a kise en esa posición ¬w¬ hohoho y Aomine lo disfruto =w=**

**reviews?^-^**

**Cuidense! y Bye Bye ~ !^^**


End file.
